1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and a computer readable medium.
2. Related Art
There is a technology that limits use of documents in accordance with security policies (hereinafter also simply called “policies”) indicating policies of use limits of documents to prevent the abuse of those documents. In this technology, policies are set with respect to documents that become targets of use limits, and use of each document is limited in accordance with those policies. The policies that are set with respect to the documents indicate, for example, types of operations that are allowed or prohibited with respect to each user or user group and valid periods in which use of the documents is allowed.